


Warm Winters

by Wintersoldierness



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: #soconfused, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, Help, How Do I Even Do This?, I WILL ADD TAGS AS NEEDED, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Teen and up for language, The Author Regrets Nothing, There isn't much romance, There might be Natasha later, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersoldierness/pseuds/Wintersoldierness
Summary: Four men were walking across the harsh winter weather, fur coats ruffling in the wind. They observed the snow, looking for any intruders. There wasn't any.But the four men did see the blue jacket and the unnoticeable crimson blood pooling right next to it.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. This was originally written for a friend of mine who wanted to see how Bucky Barnes was found, so I have her this oneshot. She really enjoyed it, and I was actually thinking about turning it into a story! If I get enough Kudos and comments, I might continue. Or maybe at least 14, which is what my other fanfiction got.

Prologue:

Four men were walking across the harsh winter weather, fur coats ruffling in the wind. They observed the snow, looking for any intruders.  
There wasn't any.

But the four men did see the blue jacket and the unnoticeable crimson blood pooling right next to it.

"What the hell is that?" One of the men muttered, jogging against the cold wind. He approached the jacket, only to find a body, the left arm missing. Quickly ducking down towards the body, he called down to the rest of the patrol.

"Is he alive?" One of the other men asked, bending over to observe. "He's probably lost a lot of blood by now," he said. He reached out two fingers, putting them on the crook of his neck.

"I'm detecting a pulse!" He yelled over the wind, the other two men rushing quickly to the unconscious man in the snow. "We need to get him back to the lab, before he dies. Even a death like this is not a good one."

They picked him up, dragging his body across the snow, leaving a long red smear to stain the whiteness. During the trip back, the man awoke from unconsciousness, but not a minute later passed out again.

  
oO A week later Oo

  
"-reports later found that Sargent James Buchanan Barnes, one of Captain America's Howling Commandos, had fallen of a train in Germany while serving against his country. He is reportedly dead, and is the first Commando to-"

"Turn it off." A doctor said, sitting at a table with various gears and titanium plates scattered around, along with the occasional wire. "So it is confirmed. My experiments worked." The doctor looked over at the table with the Sargent lying on top, his missing arm still healing.

"Doctor Zola?" One of the mechanics around the room pulled a long sheet of paper, filled with designs. "Will it work?" Zola looked over at the sheet, and upon seeing the sophisticated design, nodded his head.

The mechanic smiled, rolling the designs back up. "Now get to work on the cyro-chamber. I need that done by next month." Zola ordered, continuing to examine the metal parts on the table.

If anyone could fill the position that Hydra had been looking for, it would be the ghost on the table next to him.

A living ghost.

An assassin.

A hurricane. Deadly and unstoppable.

That was what they would turn him into. First they would train him, torture him, brainwash him, make him go through the worst of conditioning, anything to make him comply. It was only a matter of time before it begun.

Zola stood up from his chair, attempting to stretch. Grabbing a glass of water, he drank the whole thing in a matter of seconds. Walking over to the table, he stared down at the body.

The serum was doing an amazing job, his body already becoming stronger as the days went by.

A long process, but not in vain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meh, stuff happens.

  
oO Almost a month later Oo

James Buchanan Barnes woke up to machine's whirling around his head and body. The last thing that he remembered was cold, and lots of it. Snow, to be specific. And then lots of pain radiating from his left side.

Even now, it still hurt as he laid down on the table unmoving. _One thing that they first taught you in the army, if you are ever captured and wake up from unconsciousness, you don't get up and scream. You lay there and listen to your surroundings._

"Should we wake him up for the procedure?" He had never heard that voice.

"Yes." But he recognized the thick German accent beneath that voice. _Zola._

_What procedure?_

He felt a hand slap his cheek hard, wincing at the contact, he attempted to sit up. Looking down upon himself, he noticed two things. _One; he was now muscled, although he couldn't remember ever training outside of the army. Two; his left arm was missing._

James squinted at the people around him, some rushing around, yelling in Russian and German. Many doctors were crowded around at the base of the table, where they were eagerly taking notes. A machine was turned on right by his left arm, and it looked like a saw. So, his natural instinct was to scream.

He screamed before the saw came in contact with his arm.

_He screamed for Steve._

And when the screaming stopped, he was a new person altogether. Still feeling the trails if salt down his cheeks, he squinted down at his left side, to see what they had done.

He had been expecting to see less of his arm. Instead, he now had a new arm, made of metal. James lifted his arm, staring at it as he watched the plates shift with his movement.

_They turned me into a monster._

_And this was only the first step._

_What else would they turn me into, because they wouldn't care if I was tortured or starved to death, as long as HYDRA survived, then everything was good._

James glared at his hand, balling it into a fist. He noticed a doctor peering at him over a clipboard, and sent his arm to strangle the man. A guard pushed his new arm off the doctor and another, Zola, injected a needle into his arm.

"The procedure has already begun," Zola said, injecting some kind of fluid into his arm. Quickly he felt like passing out, and soon enough, he did.

Later that day (or week) he woke up to the sound of more machinery whirling around his head. And he was being shoved into a metal missile-looking-thing. He screamed, before they shoved him in and slammed the door behind him. As he banged on the door, he started to give up, letting sobs wrack his body.

_They wouldn't kill him. He new that part. Torture, yes. But for now, he was stuck in a metal box._

He felt extreme cold come from below, making him squirm in the tube. His eyes widened, the cold crystallizing on his chest, and he reached out with his hand to where he could see his reflection in the tinted glass.

_I'm not going to die here._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got one comment, so thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue?


End file.
